the Birds and the Bees
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Leorio takes it upon himself as both a medical student and a friend to educate his younger charges in the ways of the world.


**Title: **TheBirds and the Bees  
**Author: **Celeste  
**Universe:** Hunter x Hunter  
**Feedback:** Drabble w/ Killua/Gon fluff  
**Rating:** PG-13 (shounen-ai my friends)  
**Pairing:** Light Killua/Gon cuteness, some Leorio/Kurapika because I can't help myself.  
**Word Count:** 1,201  
**Time:** So lost count.  
**Summary:** Leorio takes it upon himself as both a medical student and a friend to educate his younger charges in the ways of the world.  
**Dedication:** Lorena, though it's not really what you wanted at all. I'm horrible. ;;  
**A/N: **Yup, It was supposed to be Killua/Gon fluff, and then Leorio and Kurapika just swooped down and stole the whole damn thing. I'll write you another one, Lorena! I'm sorry! --;; Ah how these drabble request threads have a way of working themselves out of my hands. sigh  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them. Woe is me. ;;  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Upon having discovered that Gon and Killua often shared a bed during their travels, Leorio had been slightly scandalized. He and Kurapika had walked in on the two one night, and the older hunter, finding them curled comfortably next to each other under the covers, had turned a little bit red around the ears as an amused Kurata had guided him back out of the room.

It was then that Leorio convinced himself that teenage boys sleeping together as closely as the two younger hunters did could not be as innocent as it looked. Even if it was Gon who was involved.

Taking it as his sole and rightful duty to educate the younger boys, he'd spent the better part of an entire day preparing a professional looking presentation for them, much to Kurapika's amusement.

The Kurata had even offered to help the taller man, drawing a couple of charts as per request and cleaning up some of Leorio's more indecipherable handwriting.

"Na, Kurapika… you think this slide is too explicit?"

Kurapika looked up at the sound of his name, eying the picture in question. Somehow, he managed not to snort aloud. Instead, with as much composure as he could muster given the circumstances, he took the drawing from the other man's hands and promptly began to redo the slide.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Leorio questioned, bewildered by Kurapika's cryptic silence.

"Leorio…that's not what it's called," Kurapika informed him coolly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing aloud right then and there. It wouldn't do with his stoic characterization, after all. "If you're going to teach Gon and Killua about this sort of thing…don't you think its best that they know the right terminology?" the blonde asked innocently enough, arching his eyebrows expectantly at the taller hunter.

Leorio flushed. "Uh…sure."

They worked in that matter for the rest of the afternoon. Surprisingly, Leorio took great care to go into as much detail as possible in a way that would be acceptable to the younger boys. When they finished 150 slides and charts later, it was actually getting on rather late into the night.

Undaunted, the older hunters crowded into Killua and Gon's room and began setting up, the would-be doctor bound and determined to explain things to his young friends tonight.

Kurapika suspected it was because he didn't want them to suddenly wake up one night next to each other and be very confused and awkward about everything. Kurapika also suspected that with Leorio's rather illogical, over-active imagination, that the other man was doing it _now_ because he was afraid that the aforementioned scenario would play itself out _tonight._

Leorio had the two boys sit up on the bed, their legs dangling over the edge to face him. "All right Gon…Killua…let's start, shall we?" He pointed at the first image on his screen. "Do either of you know what this is?"

Killua blinked.

Gon raised his hand cheerfully. "I know, Leorio! I know!"

"Yes…what is it?"

"A bee!"

"Very good, Gon."

"It's pretty nice too, did Kurapika draw it?"

"Yes, he did…wait…what's that supposed to…"

"Leorio…your lecture?" Kurapika interrupted serenely, reminding his companion that he had an objective other than defending his drawing skills.

"What? Oh…yeah. Okay, anyway. This is a bee. And bees as you both probably know…"

It was like that for a good two and a half hours.

Killua was pretty sure he wasn't learning anything new and eye-opening about the world, like the big idiot had promised.

Instead, there were some bees. And some birds. And flowers. Lots and lots of flowers.

The former assassin had never seen so many pictures of flowers in his entire life.

Seeing the boys' expressions, Kurapika hid his mouth behind a well placed hand and laughed silently into it.

On the 78th slide of what looked like a close up a flower's interior, Killua felt his lids growing heavy and was seriously contemplating putting Leorio in a sleeper hold to knock him out for the rest of the night.

Beside him, Gon politely listened, though there was a certain sort of distantly glazed look in his eyes as he did.

Killua let him be. Instead, he concentrated on how he was going to get an arm around Leorio's neck, wondering if Kurapika would deign an attempt to stop him as he crossed the room. He was fairly certain that the Kurata could keep up with him fairly well…

However unintentionally, his plot was thwarted when he felt a familiar, solid weight settle against him just as he was about to make his move.

Slightly startled, he turned to find Gon's head resting on his shoulder, the other boy's eyes closed as he snored gently into Killua's ear.

Killua smiled and shifted slightly.

Gon always had better ideas when it came to these things.

"And now we'll look at some examples from the animal kingdo…"

"Leorio," Kurapika whispered, interrupting the medical student mid-word.

"What? I was just about to get to the…"

Kurapika frowned and gestured for him to lower his voice. "Look," he instructed, turning towards the bed.

Killua and Gon were curled up next to each other on top of the sheets in very much the same manner the other two hunters had found them in the night before, both obviously very deeply asleep and comfortable right there beside one another.

Leorio looked indignant. "After we spent all that time…"

Kurapika's eyes sparkled with quiet laughter at the other man. "Shhh," he hushed, finger to his lips. "It's long past both of their bedtimes, I think."

Sighing his defeat, Leorio threw up his arms and went over to switch off the projector while Kurapika pulled the blankets up around the sleeping boys.

Gathering his materials under one arm, the med-student took one last glance into the room and its gently snoring inhabitants, slightly apprehensive. "Do you think it's okay to…"

Kurapika put a hand on his back, guiding him out the door into their adjoining room. "I think they'll be fine. What, after everything you taught them?"

The brunet blinked. "But I didn't even get to the…" Pause, scowl. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Of course not," Kurapika responded evenly. "I've been helping you all day, haven't I?"

Leorio had the grace to look slightly sheepish. "Okay, sorry, sorry. I guess we can always finish in the morning, right?"

The blonde nodded. "Aa. The morning. I'm…sure they'll be more willing to listen then."

"Okay, now I _know_ you're making fun of me."

Kurapika smiled enigmatically and turned around to shut the light off in the boys' room, closing the door behind him. "So, tell me Leorio-_sensei…_ when were you going to get to the part of the birds and bees that didn't actually involve birds and bees?"

"Very funny. Just for that I'm gonna make you listen to all the parts those little ingrates missed," Leorio murmured threateningly, though from the look on his face, the blonde suspected he wasn't nearly as annoyed as all that.

The Kurata's eyes danced. "Show me instead, ne? I learn faster that way."

"Yeah?" Leorio smiled back, glad to have found at least one willing student that night.

**END **


End file.
